On the Road to Victory
by QuickStrike15
Summary: The team makes their way toward the Dynasty castle, but are stopped in their tracks by another Dark Warlord! Fifth in a series.


On the Road to Victory  
  
Written by  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
The eight Ronin Warriors, with Kayura and White Blaze, continue their journey within the nether realm.  
RYO: "Well, I suppose it's only a matter of time before Aplat finds out Boransa was destroyed."  
ROWEN: "And he's gonna be angry about it!"  
SAGE: "Look, we've already got every Dynasty soldier and spirit in the realm on our tails, so we're going to have a fight quite a lot before we reach Aplat. I doubt Boransa's destruction will make them any angrier."  
KENTO: "You might be right about that, Sage, but it certainly wouldn't make them happier, that's for sure."  
CYE: "Keep in mind, guys, it makes our job easier. Now there's only three Dark Warlords to worry about. And, we've got Rowen's black armor up our sleeves now."  
ROWEN: "Yeah, that was cool to control. I hope it's enough."  
RYO: "It has to be. We can't doom this mission with our negative thoughts."  
KAYURA: "Ryo's right. The key to victory lies in the heart. That's why evil has never been able to succeed in the past."  
DAIS: "No matter what happens, I'm going to make Aplat pay for locking me up like some animal!"  
SEKHMET: "Calmness, Dais. We can't cloud our heads with anger, either. The point here is to make our moves as wisely and positively as we can, or we will most assuredly fail."  
RYO: "Yeah, Sekhmet's right. Now, we've got two realms to save! Let's get to it!" They run toward Aplat's castle.  
  
***  
  
Aplat sits upon his throne, as Moon Devil enters the room.  
MOON DEVIL: "Master Aplat! Master Aplat!"  
APLAT: "Speak, Moon Devil. What is it?"  
MOON DEVIL: "Reports from soldiers say they heard a large explosion near the area Boransa was leading patrol. They have yet to find him."  
APLAT: "What?! Those Ronin Warriors! They continue to mock my intentions for the realms! Stryke-Saber!" Stryke-Saber enters the room.  
STRYKE-SABER: "Yes, master. How may I be of service?"  
APLAT: "Take lead of the soldiers searching Boransa's designated area. I have reason to believe the Ronin Warriors are near there."  
STRYKE-SABER: "As you wish, sir. I shall leave immediately." He begins to leave the room.  
APLAT: "And Stryke-Saber!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "Yes, master?"  
APLAT: "Make sure to destroy them extremely violently."  
STRYKE-SABER: "It will be done." He says happily, and leaves.  
MOON DEVIL: "But why wasn't I sent, master? I delivered the information personally."  
APLAT: "You have a more valuable mission, Moon Devil. I need you to inform my nether spirits to build an energy ball that will drain the Ronin Warriors of their powers. And tell Gara to send all of the remaining troops in Stryke-Saber's direction."  
MOON DEVIL: "That's all? I don't understand why I'm only good for spreading word, but I will not fail you." He leaves.  
APLAT: "The Ronin Warriors have already gotten much farther than I ever expected them to, and if they could defeat Boransa, who knows what they can do to the rest if I do not take these precious steps. They mustn't succeed in destroying my empire!"  
  
***  
  
The Ronin Warriors have Aplat's castle in their sights.  
RYO: "It's close, guys, we're almost there!"  
ROWEN: "I wouldn't be so excited. But let's get our game faces on. We're about to start our biggest battle ever."  
KENTO: "I'll take them all on! Those Dynasty goons won't get the best of me!"  
CYE: "We're going to stop Aplat once and for all!"  
SAGE: "All together."  
SEKHMET: "Let's stick close now."  
KALE: "I'm ready."  
DAIS: "Come on, let's move before something happens."  
STRYKE-SABER: "Like this?" Everyone looks in the other direction, and sees Stryke-Saber leading an army of Dynasty soldiers. "Well, well, looks like I've found the intruders in our realm."  
RYO: "Back off, Stryke-Saber! We already destroyed one Dark Warlord, and we'll destroy another if we have to!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "Boransa was defeated by the white armor once before, he was nothing compared to me! Now, that's enough out of you! Soldiers, eliminate them all!" The gold-armored Dynasty soldiers move in.  
RYO: "Armor up, everybody!"  
DAIS: "To arms!"  
KALE: "To arms!"  
SEKHMET: "To arms!" They don their armor.  
SAGE: "Armor of Halo, Tao-Chi!"  
CYE: "Armor of Torrent, Tao-Shin!"  
KENTO: "Armor of Hardrock, Tao-Gi!"  
ROWEN: "Armor of Strata, Tao-Inoki!"  
RYO: "Armor of Wildfire, Tao-Jin!" Mystical ribbons swath them, and cover them in their armor. White Blaze roars, and makes the transformation to Black Blaze. "All right, guys, first we take out the Dynasty soldiers, then turn to the Inferno to fight Stryke-Saber!"  
ROWEN: "Sounds good!"  
SAGE: "Do it!"  
RYO: "Move out, now!" Everyone heads a different direction. Black Blaze leads Kayura to safety.  
SAGE: "Excuse me a minute!" Sage takes his sword, and slices three Dynasty soldiers. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have cut you off!"  
KENTO: "Watch out, steamroller coming through!" Kento unhinges his staff, and whips his twin nunchakas around. He knocks a dozen soldiers on their backs. He turns around, and rehinges his staff. "Tamping complete. Ha, ha!"  
CYE: "I don't think you Dynasty goons have enough water in your diets!" He pulls his spear to one side. "Super Wave Smasher!" A large energy wave shoots from it, and water rips through a good amount of soldiers. "There, that should more than make up for all the H2O you've missed out on up to now!"  
DAIS: "I'm not here to play games! Web of Deception!" He grabs his weapon, and several blades shoot out at Dynasty soldiers, piercing their armor. He then lifts them into the air, and throws them into other soldiers.  
KALE: "And now, for the black light special! Black Lightning Slash!" He tears into a load of soldiers.  
SEKHMET: "Keep your eye on the arms! Snake Fang Strike!" He uses the other variation, and slings energy whips from his sword, knocking the soldiers down. "Just because I told you to watch my arms didn't mean I was going to do it that way."  
ROWEN: "Hey, you wanna be the apple for my William Tell?" He grabs an arrow, and shoots it right through one of the soldiers. The arrow continues, and passes through three more soldiers, until it hits the ground, and causes a shockwave that sends the rest to the ground. "Man, the Armor of Iono must have given my Strata armor even more power!" Black Blaze jumps in, and gets one soldier under each paw. He slashes into each one simultaneously, and disables them.  
RYO: "Hey, Stryke-Saber, this is what I'm gonna do to you when I'm finished here!" He grabs a soldier by the arm, and slashes him down the middle with his katana.  
STRYKE-SABER: "Please. Those things are nothing compared to me. And the same goes for you!"  
RYO: "Big talk, warlord." Everyone regroups around Ryo. "The last time we met, you didn't get a chance to experience this! It's time, everybody!" Sekhmet, Kale, and Dais back away. The other four focus their minds, and transform into energy balls. They fly into Ryo's armor, and he sheds it. "Armor of Inferno!" The white armor clamps on, and fuses with fire. Black Blaze jumps up, and Ryo takes the soul swords of fervor.  
STRYKE-SABER: "Yes, Harriel's white armor. And you bear the weapons of my shadow, Saber-Stryke. This will be amusing. Not challenging in the least, but amusing."  
RYO: "Can we just go?"  
SEKHMET: "Ryo, we can help you." Ryo speaks without facing him.  
RYO: "No. He's really powerful, and took us out like the trash separately. This is the only way I can beat him. Make sure Kayura's safe, okay?"  
SEKHMET: "Understood." The others crowd around her.  
RYO: "All right, big guy, make your move."  
STRYKE-SABER: "With pleasure!" He leaps high into the air. "I thought I should start things off with a bang! Winged Angel of Death!" Rainbow wings flash behind him, and he swoops down to attack. Ryo ducks, but Stryke-Saber slashes him on the back. He then lands, and turns. "Cowardly now? What a shame."  
RYO: "Just saving my strength for an attack! And if you can start out flashy, so can I!" He swirls his swords around. "Rage of Inferno!" He guides the blaze directly at Stryke-Saber. The Dark Warlord simply steps to the side, and avoids it. "No way!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "My shadow was very aware of the white armor's capability, and I learned even more after it ended him. You can't possibly get the best of me!"  
RYO: "He might be right!" Ryo holds up his arms, and sheds the white armor.  
ROWEN: "Ryo, what's going on?"  
RYO: "He's too familiar with the Armor of Inferno. We've got to try the black armor!"  
ROWEN: "All right, I'm ready." He holds up his bow, while the others transform into energy balls, and jump into his armor. He sheds it. "Armor of Iono!" The black armor clamps on, and fuses with sharp winds. His bow grows, and turns white.  
STRYKE-SABER: "I don't believe it! What armor is this?"  
ROWEN: "A new compilation. Hope you enjoy it!" He holds out his bow, and quickly fires an arrow in Stryke-Saber's direction. The arrow scratches his chest as he jumps away.  
STRYKE-SABER: "This...this is how you destroyed Boransa, isn't it?"  
ROWEN: "Two points for a correct answer!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "Very well, then. As I've said, I'm stronger than Boransa was. This new armor should be no challenge for me!" He leaps into the air. "Winged Angel of Death!" He descends quickly.  
DAIS: "Oh, no, you don't!" Dais focuses, and Rowen moves across the battlefield.  
STRYKE-SABER: "What?!" He changes direction, and attacks Rowen full force with his attack. Suddenly, he's covered with rocks. He quickly digs himself out. "What in the world happened?" He looks to see Rowen in the same position as before, and realizes that he hit a mountain.  
ROWEN: "If I were you, I'd lay off the garbage Aplat's been feeding you!" Stryke-Saber leaps from the rocks.  
STRYKE-SABER: "Silence! I know your little friend used his special ability on me, and I won't fall for it again! Because he won't live to perform it!" Stryke-Saber makes incredibly fast leaps to the other Ronin Warriors.  
ROWEN: "I have to stop him!" Rowen fires precision arrows at Stryke-Saber, but he's too fast for Rowen's keen eye. "No! Look out!"  
SEKHMET: "Brace for him!" They surround Kayura. Stryke-Saber leaps up, and before anyone can see him fall, he strikes Sekhmet in the chest, sending him flying into the air. Then, he kicks Kale in the stomach, sending him to the ground a good distance away. Finally, he hits Dais in the face with his forearm, and spin kicks him into the ground.  
KAYURA: "No! Ancient magics,--" Stryke-Saber grabs the staff.  
STRYKE-SABER: "No amount of magic can save you from me!" Black Blaze jumps out, and tackles Stryke-Saber.  
KAYURA: "Black Blaze!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "Get off me now, tiger!" Black Blaze roars into his face. Rowen rushes over.  
ROWEN: "Good boy, Black Blaze!" Rowen takes an arrow, and aims it directly at Stryke-Saber's head. "Move, and this leaves my bow!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "You don't scare me, that armor doesn't scare me, those pathetic excuses for ex-warlords don't scare me, and even this oversized tabby doesn't scare me! You'll never defeat me, fool! I'll destroy you, and Aplat will lay waste to your world!" Rowen launches the arrow. Somehow, Stryke-Saber gets an arm free, and like lightning, deflects the arrow into the air before it hits.  
ROWEN: "Huh?! But--" Stryke-Saber kicks Black Blaze off of him, then trips Rowen, stands, knocks his bow out of his hands, gets one arm behind his back, and gets him in a headlock.  
STRYKE-SABER: "It appears as though you've lost. You may continue to fight me, and perish, or surrender, and perish!"  
ROWEN: "Shove it, Stryke-Saber! I swear to you, I'll find a way to beat you!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "Well, hopefully, it'll be before that arrow hits you."  
ROWEN: "What?!" He tilts Rowen's head up, and he sees the arrow Stryke-Saber deflected coming straight at him. Rowen struggles, and manages to get free just as the arrow strikes him in the shoulder. "Aaahh!!!" Light dances everywhere, as Rowen collapses, and the black armor fades.  
RYO: "Rowen!"  
ROWEN: "I blew it. Stryke-Saber got the best of me." Ryo goes over to help him. "Sorry, Ryo, I couldn't do it."  
RYO: "You tried, and that's all I'll ever ask for."  
KENTO: "So, what do we do now? Both our combined armors failed! Stryke-Saber's just too much for us!"  
RYO: "Maybe not, Kento! We're not sure Rowen's the only other one who can perform the combination!"  
KENTO: "You mean, maybe all of us can do it?"  
RYO: "Yeah, and you're the perfect candidate to test it out. With our fused armor, and your superior strength, we can get Stryke-Saber for sure!"  
KENTO: "All right, I'll do it!"  
RYO: "Come on, guys, let's try Kento." They stand. "Remember what I told Rowen about the transformation?"  
KENTO: "Yeah. Focus my spirit, feel the force of the four of you inside me, and gain control of it."  
RYO: "Right. Good luck." They focus, and change into energy balls. Kento raises his staff, and they enter his armor. He sheds it, and new brown armor slides on, fusing itself with rocks. His staff transforms into a mace.  
KENTO: "Oh, wow! I can feel more power than I ever have before!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "Blast it all! I've never seen a black or brown armor before! All five of them must be able to do it!"  
KAYURA: "I can't believe that the Ronin Warriors have uncovered the core of their power after all this time! We can defeat the Dynasty with this kind of determination!"  
SEKHMET: "I'm interested to see just how much this new armor can do."  
DAIS: "I'm sure Stryke-Saber won't know what hit him."  
KALE: "I believe you're right, Dais. Kento's the strongest, he'll have this guy on the ropes in no time."  
STRYKE-SABER: "I don't care how many times your armor changes color, I'll slice you to ribbons!" He leaps into the air. "Winged Angel of Death!" He quickly descends on Kento.  
KENTO: "I've got him this time!" He swings his mace around wildly. As Stryke-Saber flies in, Kento slams him with it. Stryke-Saber flies back, face first into the ground. He gets up slowly, and stares at Kento. "That was just a taste of my power!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "I don't fear you, fool! I don't fear anything! I'll find a way to bring your end!"  
KENTO: "I hope it's after you retreat, jerk!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "I...will never...retreat!" He charges toward Kento.  
KENTO: "Fine, be that way!" He swings his mace around above his head. "Steel Stone Squasher!" The ball shoots straight out on the chain, and fires a heavy force into the air. The rush of wind disintegrates Stryke-Saber.  
STRYKE-SABER: "No! It can't be! I'm finished!" In a matter of seconds, he's reduced to dust.  
KENTO: "Yes! It worked! This is so cool!" The Ancient appears before him. "Ancient! You know about my armor, don't you?"  
THE ANCIENT: "Just enough. That is the Armor of Coldstone. Its brute force is greater than any other combined armor. Use it well."  
KENTO: "You know I will. Thank you, Ancient."  
THE ANCIENT: "You are very welcome, Ronin Warrior." He fades from sight.  
KENTO: "I can beat anyone I have to with this armor." The brown armor fades, and the other four appear.  
RYO: "I knew you could do it, Kento."  
KENTO: "Thanks for the support."  
ROWEN: "So, what was your armor like?"  
KENTO: "The Ancient, he talked to me, too."  
ROWEN: "Really? Wow."  
KENTO: "Yeah. He told me my armor is called the Armor of Coldstone. It's brown, and it gives me a mace to use in combat."  
ROWEN: "Awesome!"  
RYO: "It looks like we're discovering more of our true power everyday."  
CYE: "You can say that again!"  
KAYURA: "And soon, we'll have more than Aplat's forces can handle."  
DAIS: "I can't wait to make Aplat pay for what he's done to the nether realm!"  
SEKHMET: "He'll understand exactly what makes a Ronin Warrior. Our pure and unending faith in the triumph of good."  
SAGE: "Well, it won't be long until Aplat finds out we destroyed Stryke-Saber. We'd better get a move on to Aplat's castle."  
RYO: "Good point, Sage. We don't want to force a battle with another of the Dark Warlords. Let's go!" Everyone makes a mad dash for Aplat's castle.  
  
***  
  
Aplat sits upon his throne, just after a Dynasty soldier leaves the room.  
APLAT: "So, the Ronin Warriors have eliminated Stryke-Saber. Now only two of the four Dark Warlords remain. It's a good thing the nether energy orb is nearly finished. Now matter how far those fools make it, the Ronin Warriors will surrender all of their precious energy to me! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" 


End file.
